Intervention Again
by Spike-nummy
Summary: How I wish Intervention had ended


Spike heard the door to his crypt squeak open but couldn=t summon the strength to even look to see who was there. He heard someone walking slowly up to the sarcophagus and then he caught just a faint whiff of vanilla. There was only one person who smelled like that...Buffy. He slowly opened the one eye that wasn=t swollen shut and looked at the Slayer who was taking in the multi-colored bruises that she could see all over his body. 

AOh God, Spike. Xander and Giles said that you had been thrashed, but that doesn=t begin to cover what happened to you.@ AThat bleedin= idiot for a hellgod decided that I was the Key and then got pissed when she found out I was a vampire,@ Spike replied. AShe was determined to find out who the Key was...@ then his voice trailed off. Buffy quietly asked AWhy didn=t you tell her who the Key was?@ Spike derisively said ALike I=d do anything to hurt the Li=l Bit! You know me better than that.@ Buffy replied AYeah, I am getting to know you better than that. Why else didn=t you tell Glory about Dawn?@ Spike turned his head away from her, not willing to admit that he had been willing to give up his life to protect Dawn=s and to prevent Buffy from being devastated with another death of a loved one so quickly after losing her Mum. AI didn=t want Niblet hurt. End of story.@ Buffy quietly replied AUh-huh.@ She reached out her hand and gently laid it on his cheek, lightly tracing one of the bruises beginning to make their appearance on his face. He turned his face to look back at her. It was getting harder to see as the swelling was starting to close the second eye now, too. 

Buffy moved what was left of his shirt out of the way so she could see the damage Glory had done to his torso. She saw the deep indentation where Glory had poked her finger in Spike=s chest to see what he knew. There were a myriad of knife cuts where she had tried to peel him like an apple. The bruises were already forming and it was apparent that she had left very little of him unscathed. She took all of the damage in and breathed AI=m so sorry...@ Spike looked up at her and was surprised to see her eyes brimming with tears. ACome on now, Slayer, no need to get weepy here!@ She shook her head and said AYou almost died, again, to protect my sister. How can I not get weepy?@

She paused and looked around the crypt. While it was adequate for the life of a Big Bad vamp, it was woefully inadequate for the nursing care that Spike was going to need to help get him back on his feet after this thrashing. Buffy put her hand on top of his and asked if he thought he=d be able to go for a short walk. He gave a pained chuff and said AWhat? You want me to do a patrol tonight?@ She rubbed his fingers with her thumb, not looking him directly in the face. AHardly, Spike. I wanted to see if you had enough left in you to make it back to my house. You=re not in any condition to be...here.@ He turned his head quickly to look at her and then moaned. Big mistake. Hurts too much for any quick movements. AYou want me to what?@ ACome back to my house so we can get your wounds taken care of. You need hot water, medicine, and something softer to sleep on than this concrete slab.@ Spike stuttered ABut, but what are the Scoobies going to...@ AI don=t care what anyone else says. This is between you, me, and Dawn and you know that Dawn thinks you hung the moon. Besides, after what you=ve done for her, I don=t think even Xander would say anything about you being there. So, do you think you can move that far?@ Spike was astounded. Not in a million years did he ever think the Slayer would willingly offer him hospitality in her home. That she was offering to take care of him... unbelievable. AYeh, I think I can make it that far.@ Shoot, he could have had two broken legs, a broken arm and he would still have found a way to make it to her house. No way was he turning down an offer like this!

Buffy looked shyly at him and said AAll right. Let=s get going.@ He painfully started to raise himself from the sarcophagus and was surprised to feel her arm around his shoulders, helping him to a sitting position. He had to wait a minute while the world stopped spinning and made a movement to step onto the floor of the crypt. She waited patiently for him to indicate that he was able to move, then gently put her arm around his waist and put his arm around hers so she could give him support as he walked. He was spun. The Slayer was helping *him*. Her mortal enemy. The beating was worth it just to be able to have her this close to him. Being able to breathe in the delicate vanilla scent that was always around her. The smell of her and the warmth from her body were making him more light-headed than the beating was.

The odd twosome slowly made their way to Revello Drive. They entered the front door and she hollered ADawn! Dawn! Where are you?@ Spike looked around. ALi=l Bit took a powder? Eh, what=s this? She left a note for you.@ Buffy picked up the paper and read AXander and Anya stopped by and offered to take me out for pizza and then spend the night at their place.@ Buffy looked uneasily at Spike and said AWell, it looks like it=s just you and me here.@ Spike replied AHey, if you=re not sure....@ ANo...no...I want you here. It=s just that...Oh come on. Let=s get you upstairs so you can take a bath.@ 

She helped him upstairs to the bathroom and started the water running in the tub while she had him sit on the toilet seat and start to take his torn clothing off. AI=ll get you some old sweats of my dads to wear until we can get some clean clothes for you.@ Spike slowly and painfully started to unlace his boots. Buffy saw the pain on his face from having to bend over and sighed saying AHere, let me do it.@ She knelt down and unlaced his boots, placing them side-by-side and then started to remove his socks. AI=m not a baby, you know.@ Buffy looked up at him and said AUh-huh. Let=s see you try and get your shirt off.@ Spike started to move his arms to try and lift his shirt over his head only to stop abruptly with an indrawn hiss as he moved some muscles that Glory had taken delight in bruising. Buffy said ASure. You=re able to take care of yourself. Come on, Spike. Just sit back and relax.@ *Yeah, like I=d ever be able to relax with the Slayer=s hands on me!* The only thing he was somewhat grateful for was that with as much pain as he was in, it wasn=t likely that he=d have any unwelcome indications from his body just how much he liked Buffy=s hands on him.

Buffy removed what was left of his torn T-shirt. The only thing left were his pants. She could feel her face starting to turn pink. How in the hell was she going to remove his pants and retain any shred of dignity? Even with as badly as he had been thrashed, his body was a thing of beauty. Beautifully sculpted muscles, pale skin that was cool to the touch, those gorgeous blue eyes that made you want to lose yourself in them... Wait a minute! Where did those thoughts come from? This was Spike we=re talking about! Her enemy! The one who had tried to kill her how many times? This was also the Spike who had almost given up his life to protect her sister. Even her mother had liked him, which she knew delighted him as she made no bones about not liking Angel. Buffy took a deep breath and then moved her hands to the button on his black jeans. She quickly undid the button and then asked him to stand up. She unzipped the pants and then gently began to move them down his legs. AOh God! He goes commando!@ There he was, in all of his glory, and oh what a glory it was! Who would have ever guessed that he was so...damn...well endowed?! Buffy was by no means an expert, but she knew that he was considerably larger than other men. AHe=s hurt. Keep your mind on his injuries. He=s hurt. Even his legs were turning black and blue. See that one bruise that goes up to where his leg joins his torso. Looks like the bruise even goes into his hai....@ Bad Buffy. Bad, bad Buffy! Get your mind out of the gutter! 

She did her best to keep her mind on the business at hand and waited for him to step out of his jeans before she put her arm around his waist to help him over to the tub and then helped him carefully lower himself into the warm water. He hissed in pain as he felt the water hit his open wounds. Buffy winced in sympathy. AI=m sorry about that, but we need to get all of your wounds cleaned before we can put any medicine on them.@ He was still in a mild state of shock himself. He was in the Slayer=s house, nude, and she was willingly putting her hands on him! He was almost willing to send Glory a thank-you card for giving him this opportunity. He closed his eyes, sighed, and leaned back in the tub, letting the water gently lap against him. He was in heaven. He heard Buffy moving around the bathroom. He opened his eye and looked to see her kneeling down beside him. ALet=s start with getting your hair washed. I=ve never seen you without all of that goo in your hair. You and Angel and your fetish with hair gel...@ AHey, don=t you go comparing me with Peaches...@ She grinned at him. AHa! You=re starting to argue with me. Must not be too badly hurt...@ Her actions belied her words as she gently had him tilt his head back so she could get it wet. He felt the water running down through his hair, then smelled the vanilla shampoo that she used on her own hair. He breathed the scent deeply in. Was there any better smell in the world than this? Buffy gently started scrubbing his hair, enjoying the feel of it running through her fingers. She asked Spike to tilt his head back so she could rinse out the soap. She thoroughly rinsed his hair then squeezed out the excess water and started to finger comb his hair. Curls? Spike has curly hair?? She ran her fingers back through his hair and watched as the short strands wrapped themselves around her fingers. She gave a little giggle that caused Spike to look at her with a jaundiced eye. AWhat? What are you laughing about?@ AYou have curly hair!@ Spike tensed up and replied AYeh, what of it?@ preparing to hear her make fun of it. Lord knows he took enough ribbing about it from Angelus when he was first turned. AI like it,@ Buffy replied, running her hands through it again. AIt=s so soft.@ 

Buffy got out a new mint green bath mitt, lathered it up and started gently scrubbing Spike=s shoulders. She moved down to scrub his arms, then his chest, taking care to go very gently over his open wounds, trying to cause him the least amount of pain possible. Buffy heard a soft rumbling noise coming from his chest. She looked at him, mouth wide open. ASpike! You=re purring!@ AWhat?! I am not!@ and then lightly blushed when he realized that he had indeed been purring. Spike was in heaven. The Slayer was treating him like he was...a person. When was the last time that anybody had done that for him? He really couldn=t remember, but it must have been back when he really *was* human. He had forgotten how it felt to have someone care how he felt. Dru certainly never looked after him like this, the crazy bint. He had dearly loved her, but caring was not one of her character traits. Buffy finished scrubbing his legs and feet. That left only one area that was unwashed. She blushed and looked at him and said AI think you can get the rest by yourself.@ AWhat=s the matter, Slayer? Gettin= modest all of a sudden? It=s not like you haven=t seen it all already...@ He grinned up at her and took the mitt from her and finished the last bit of washing that needed done. Buffy turned away from the sight of him scrubbing the part of his body that had captured her complete attention. Oh, what she wouldn=t give to have the nerve to have finished bathing him completely....

She went to the linen cabinet and got out two large, fluffy towels, then went over to help Spike step out of the tub. He gratefully accepted her help in getting out of the tub. Buffy quickly dried him off, then handed him a pair of her dad=s old sweatpants to put on. Lord knows for her own sanity she had to get that body of his covered up. She asked him to sit back on the toilet lid so she could get his hair dry. He gingerly sat down facing her and she started gently getting the excess water out of his hair. She finished drying it and then finger combed it. Spike noticed she had a small smile on her face. AWhat?@ She looked down at him and said AI like it. It=s so soft, and so much nicer than when you have all of the goo in it.@ He cocked his head to the left and looked at her, deciding if she was making fun of him or not. She wasn=t. He replied ASomehow I don=t think the ghouls in this town would be so afraid of the Big Bad if they saw he had soft, curly hair.@ Buffy grinned at him and agreed, but added again AWhatever. I still like it like this.@ Inside his chest Spike felt a little warmth starting to flicker. A compliment. The Slayer had actually paid him a compliment!

ACome on. Let=s get you into bed so we can get your wounds bandaged.@ She led him to her mom=s bedroom. Somehow she knew that her mother would have totally approved of her actions. Spike looked questioningly at her. AYou=re putting me in your mum=s room?@ AYeah. She always seemed to have a soft spot for you. Lord knows she never made *me* hot chocolate with the little marshmallows. Did you know that she bought those marshmallows specifically for you? You had her wrapped around your little finger.@ Spike=s eyes misted up for a moment as he once again realized just how much he missed having Joyce around to talk to. He never had to put on any airs around her and they could talk about anything. Who else was he going to talk to about Passions? Who was going to nag him when they thought he wasn=t taking good care of himself? Buffy looked at him and said AI miss her, too. I still expect to walk downstairs in the morning and see her in the kitchen making breakfast. I can=t believe it will never happen again.@ Spike took his life in his own hands as he gently reached out and gave her a quick hug. AWe both loved her.@ AYeah, we did.@ She gave him a small, teary smile, then turned down the bed and helped him into it. She got him comfortably situated then opened up the first aid kit and started taking care of his many wounds. By the time she had finished Spike was starting to nod off. After all that had happened today, he was completely wiped out. He gave a loud sigh as he moved around until he found a comfortable position. Buffy closed the first aid kit and set it on the nightstand by the bed. ADo you want anything to eat or drink before you fall asleep?@ He yawned and said AWell...do you still have any of that hot chocolate downstairs?@ She smiled and said AYes, I think we still have some down there with your name on it.@ Spike replied AThanks, luv.@ and reached out to take her hand. AThank you for everything. You didn=t have to do all of this, you know.@ Buffy said AI know I didn=t have to. I wanted to.@ She then surprised both of them by leaning down and softly kissing him on the lips. AI=ll be right back.@ Spike laid there in amazement. This had been both the worst and the best day of his life. Never in a million years did he think that the Slayer would ever take care of him, let alone kiss him. All of the pain he was in was well worth it just to know she felt *something* for him. He was just ready to slip into sleep when he heard Buffy=s footsteps coming into the bedroom. She handed him a mug of hot chocolate (with the little marshmallows). AI=ll see if I can get some blood for you tomorrow. I didn=t have time tonight.@ Spike was amazed. APet, you don=t have to get me anything. I can get it myself...@ ANot in the condition you=re in you can=t. Even with your vampiric healing, you still aren=t budging out of that bed for a day or two.@ He looked up at her and smiled. ANever let it be said that Spike got out of bed when a lady asked him to stay in it!@ The comment was out of his mouth before he realized how it sounded. He gave her a panicked look only to see her grinning down at him saying AI know what you meant, Spike.@ He reached out a hand and gently cupped her cheek. AThank you. No one has ever done anything like this for me before.@ He was shocked to see tears gather in her eyes. She replied AYou have no idea how much what you did for Dawn means to me.@ She then leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. As she started to straighten back up Spike gently cupped the back of her head and brought her back down for another kiss. He couldn=t believe how soft her lips were. They were both breathing more rapidly. He couldn=t help himself. He ran his tongue along her lips asking for permission to enter. She opened up her mouth and he took up her offer. Their tongues met and caressed each other. Buffy leaned further into him. He wrapped both arms around her and eased her down against him. He could feel her soft breasts against his chest. The pain was not enough now to keep a certain part of his body from betraying how much having her this close affected him. He drew back from her, panting, and said ABuffy. I=m sorry, I didn=t mean...@ She looked at him wonderingly. Where in the hell had *those* feelings come from? She could feel her heart thundering in her chest. Not even Angel has been able to make her feel this excited. Buffy looked down at him and said AYou don=t have anything to be sorry for.@ then got up from the side of the bed and went to the windows to carefully close the curtains so the morning sun would not hurt him. She then walked to the door and glanced back at him. ASleep well, Spike.@ She quietly closed the door behind her.

Spike gingerly turned on his side, put his right arm under the pillow and laid there thinking about everything that has transpired that day. AUnbelievable. Bloody unbelievable.@ He sank quickly into slumber, a slight grin on his face.

Chapter Two

Buffy heard muffled noises coming from her mom=s room. She quickly got out of bed and ran to her mom=s door, opening it. She could hear movements from the bed and a muffled ANo! Don=t you hurt her! Dawn!@ Spike was having a nightmare. She rushed over to the side of the bed and shook his arm, trying to wake him up. ASpike! Spike!@ He continued to thrash. AYou bloody bitch! Don=t you lay a hand on the Niblet!@ Buffy shook him harder and said ASpike!@ Her voice finally got through to him. She could feel some of the tension leave his body. He woke up, panting. AIt=s only a dream, Spike.@ AOh God, Buffy. I couldn=t save her. No matter what I did, that bloody idiot of a hellgod wouldn=t leave Dawn alone.@ He was shaking in the aftermath of his nightmare. She pulled back the covers away from him and climbed in beside him, pulling his head down on her shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. AShe=s o.k. Spike.@ AIt was horrible. I couldn=t do anything.@ She ran her hand along his arm, trying to calm him down. He put his arm across her stomach, gently rubbing circles with his thumb. She could feel his breathing slowing down and saw his eyes struggling to stay open. She started to gently pull away from him but he said AStay. Please?@ She couldn=t resist. AI=ll stay with you, Spike.@ He rolled her onto her side and he snuggled up behind her, spoon fashion, his left arm across her stomach. She put her left hand on his hand and kept his hand against her stomach. As she was drifting off to sleep she heard him whisper, AThanks, pet.@ She wouldn=t have moved from this spot for all the tea in China. She didn=t remember the last time that she had felt this comfortable. They peacefully drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Dawn came upstairs looking for Buffy. She wasn=t in her bedroom. Where was she? She then noticed that their mom=s bedroom door was closed, which was unusual. Maybe she just needed the comfort of sleeping in mom=s bed. She quietly went to the door and opened it up. She looked into the darkened room and saw that Buffy was indeed in their mom=s bed, with Spike curled up behind her, arm still wrapped around her waist. Dawn grinned and thought to herself, AWell, it=s about time,@ and quietly closed the door behind her.

~Finit~


End file.
